Extra Butter, Please
by TTCyclone
Summary: Macon and Jane's first date takes a bit of an unexpected turn when Hunting and Leah decide to tag along. Macon/Jane Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters!

**Summary: **Macon and Jane's first date takes a bit of an unexpected turn when Hunting and Leah decide to tag along. Macon/Jane Oneshot!

**A/n:** Hey all! This is my first piece of Caster Chronicles fiction, and it probably won't be my last. (I'm kind of in love with these characters but shhh no one has to know that.) I'm not entirely sure how I came up with this idea, it just sort of happened. I apologize for the incorrectness of universes, but I see this as a bit of an **AU where Jane and Macon meet in Gatlin, not in a university, and Leah, Hunting, and Macon all live together**. I apologize in advance for bad spelling/grammar, my keyboard hasn't been kind to me lately so it's not entirely my fault. Other than that, I hope you like it!

* * *

Leah loved both of her brothers dearly; she really did, no matter what they said otherwise. Even though Macon was a bit stuck up and Hunting was, well, _Hunting_, she took pride in the fact that she had successfully lived with them for her whole life without once ripping either one of their heads off. The Succuabus felt that it was her job to watch over them in a somewhat motherly way, and keep them out of trouble.

Ironically, their mother had fled South Carolina a few years ago, their father leaving only hours later, chasing after her. (Leah wasn't entirely sure if Silas had caught up with Arelia or not, but she would send a few letters every once and a while but never specified where she was nor when she was coming back. Life without them was fine, if not better than the regular chaos that insured whenever both of their parents were around. Leah figured that as long as Silas didn't go on a murdering rampage and Arelia never stopped sending occasional letters, everything was alright in the world.)

That is, until Hunting came storming into Ravenwood one afternoon, his nostrils flaring and magic sparking around his ears. Leah raised an eyebrow at her brother's overdramatic manner, asking what could possibly be wrong with him this time.

"Are you aware, dear sister," Hunting drawled, "that we are living under the same roof as a _traitor_?"

"Aw," Leah's tone mocked sympathy. "Did big bad Macon crush your toys?"

"What? No, why would—" Hunting shook his head. "No, okay, that's not the point."

"Then what is, pray tell?" asked Leah flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Macon found himself a belle!" Hunting announced, looking like he had just spoken the scandal of the century.

"What?" Leah blinked, her arms falling to her sides.

"He asked out a girl! A _mortal_ girl. On a date! He asked her out on a date."

"I know what being asked out means, Hunting," Leah rolled her eyes. "So Macon asked out a girl. So what?"

"He asked her out a few days ago. Apparently, their date is _tonight_, and he wasn't going to tell us about it at all."

"Well unlike you, regular people don't have to barge their noses into each and every detail of others lives," Leah told him, turning and walking away. "So he got a girl. Good for him."

"Le-_ah_," Hunting groaned before Traveling over in front of her, blocking her path to go upstairs. "Don't you get it? This is _Macon_. He wouldn't have asked her out unless he was already in love with her."

Hunting had a point. Their brother was careful about _everything_—from what spell he Cast to what words he spoke…even down to what pair of socks he wore. If Macon had asked out a girl, a mortal no less, he would either have to have been losing his mind, or feeling something very strong for her. And with Macon, strong feelings didn't exactly go away. (They learned that the hard way with a Succubus childhood sweetheart. He was seven years old, but he was still ridiculously smitten.)

"Don't tell me you don't want to meet her," Hunting temped. "You know you do."

Leah bit her lip. Meeting the girl wouldn't be that bad. She knew Hunting could be unstable around mortals…well, around anyone, really, but he couldn't be considered rude if he simply said 'hello' and 'goodbye'.

"Five minutes," she finally decided. "Then we have to leave them to have their date. We just pop by and say hello and then leave."

Hunting grinned triumphantly. "Sweet. I know where they are," he said, taking Leah's hand. "Follow me."

Hunting and Leah both ripped open their own little pockets of reality, Traveling through space in a matter of milliseconds until they reached their destination. Leah raised an eyebrow when she realized where they were.

"The cinema? Out of all the places he could have taken her, he took her to the cinema?" Leah wondered, her face scrunching up. Macon was a romantic, not an awkward teenager who tried to grope in the dark. A movie theatre was the least likely of a place for him to take a date to, especially if he really liked her.

"Apparently they are seeing a movie based on a book she read," Hunting filled her in as they walked through the crowd in the theatre, searching for their brother.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Leah asked.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping," Hunting reasoned. "I'd like to call it selective hearing."

Leah rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his foolishness. "You're an idiot."

Hunting ignored her. "Look, look!" He nudged her with his elbow to get her attention and pointed. On the other side of the theatre in the ticket line was Macon, accompanied by his date.

"Oh my god," Leah gushed, "She is adorable!"

And she was. The mortal looked a little older than Leah, and she had long, auburn-brown hair that fell past her shoulders in soft waves. She had large, doe colored eyes and a button nose with a dusting of freckles across her cheeks. She was slender, taller than Leah yet shorter than Macon by a good six inches. She was wearing a floral printed sundress and open toed sandals.

"What is her name?" Leah asked Hunting.

"Janice," answered Hunting quickly. "No, I mean Janet. Jammaie? No, no, it's Jane. Yes, it is defiantly Jane."

"Nice selective hearing," Leah told him.

Macon and Jane bought their tickets and headed over to the waiting area to enter the theatre. Leah began to walk over, but Hunting stopped her.

"Wait wait wait," hissed Hunting, pulling Leah back behind a poster stand. "They'll see us!"

"He already knows we're here, you idiot!" Leah whispered back. "It's not like he can't hear us."

Both siblings peeked their heads around the poster. As if on cue, Macon turned his head around and looked straight at them. Hunting smiled cheerfully and waved, and Macon glared in response.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked, looking up at him with concern in her eyes. Macon immediately looked down at her, his expression clearing.

"Of course," he replied. "But perhaps we should go somewhere else."

Jane looked away. "Oh."

"No, no, no," Macon quickly realized his mistake. "It is not that I don't want to be here." He lifted her delicate chin with two fingers. "I truly want to be here with you."

Jane flushed and Leah cooed with happiness. Hunting dramatically sighed and placed his hands on his chest.

"Be still, my beating heart," recited Hunting, pretending to swoon.

"Some people here can be _unpleasant_," continued Macon, aiming the sentence over his shoulder at his siblings.

"Takes one to know one, brother," Hunting replied loudly. Several people turned around and Leah slapped his arm and they both quickly ducked behind the poster once again when Jane turned her head around in confusion.

"What—?"

"Actually, I changed my mind," Macon said quickly, taking Jane's hand. "Let's go inside and find seats."

"Alright," agreed Jane as he led her away into the theatre.

"Come on, let's follow them," Hunting said, stepping out from behind the poster.

"Wait, I want popcorn," said Leah, lagging behind. She walked over to the concession stand and looked over the menu.

"What's the point?" asked Hunting, crossing his arms and frowning. "It smells disgusting. You won't even be able to digest it."

"Should I get it with regular or extra butter?" Leah mused, ignoring him.

"Le-_ah_," Hunting nagged, his arms dangling at his sides. "Let's go-_o_."

"May I help you?" the teenager running the concession stand asked politely.

"Yes, I'd like—"

Leah got cut off by the worker's surprised yelp. Hunting appeared behind the counter next to him. He grabbed a tub and filled it up with popcorn before the boy could react. Hunting then disappeared and reappeared in front of Leah. He shoved the tub into her hands.

"Without butter," he told her flatly. "You need to watch your figure."

"You ass!" Leah snapped, throwing a handful of popcorn at him, but he was already striding towards the theatre that Macon and Jane were in. The poor worker was still in shock.

"Sorry," Leah told him, smiling apologetically and placing a few singles into his tip jar before hurrying after her brother.

Leah blinked in the darkness of the theatre, scanning the rows of seats for her older siblings. She saw Hunting in the top row of seats, his dark eyes locked on a pair four rows in front of him. Leah followed his eyes and couldn't stop the smile the spread across her lips at the sight of Macon and Jane. Jane was smiling and fervidly talking to Macon. Macon's eyes flickered over to her, and Leah gave him an approving thumbs up before quickly going up the stairs and over to Hunting.

"So what is this movie, anyway?" asked Hunting, putting his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"Um…" Leah looked at their tickets. "_The Princess Bride_."

"Oh my god," groaned Hunting, his head thumping against the back of his seat. "That title sounds awful. Leave it to M to pick the sappiest movie ever, and I'm going to have to sit through it."

"You could just leave," offered Leah, picking up a piece of popcorn. She scrutinized it for a moment before popping it in her mouth.

"And miss the opportunity for future blackmail?" Hunting scoffed. "No ma'am."

"You should have gotten me butter," Leah said sadly, pouting down into the tub.

"Nag, nag, nag. Is that all you every do, baby sister?"

"I resent that!"

A person in front of them shushed them loudly. Hunting made a face at them when they turned their back, and Leah could tell by the set of Macon's shoulders that he was already becoming annoyed with their presence.

"It's starting," Leah informed her brother as the theatre began to darken. The title screen came on, and Hunting sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair.

Leah tilted her head, enjoying the story being played out in front of her. The plot was rather interesting, and romance and adventure was gripping. However, it didn't take long for Hunting to get bored. He kept sighing dramatically, and would cross and uncross his ankles repeatedly.

"Would you knock it off?" snapped Leah, talking faster than human ears could comprehend.

"I'm bored," replied the Incubus flatly.

"Then go get me butter," demanded Leah, shoving the tub into his hands. "And make it extra."

"No!"

"Lemon Heads?"

Hunting rolled his eyes and stood. "You're so needy," he complained before Traveling out of the theatre.

Leah smiled victoriously, and then glanced down at her other brother and his belle.

Macon glanced sideways at Jane. The colors from the screen reflected on her face and eyes, making her look even more beautiful. He stared at her for a moment, losing his composure. Snapping himself out of it, he shook his head and turned back to the movie.

The Man in Black had just caught up with the outlaws. Jane was practically at the edge of her seat. She had told him once that she had read this book over and over as a child, and had made it a reoccurring point to remind him of how much she loved it. She probably knew each and every detail of this whole story like the back of her hand. This is why Macon had decided to take her here; to see her imagination become reality in the form of Hollywood movie magic.

Macon got a sudden surge of bravery and placed his arm on the back of her chair. Jane hadn't noticed. He slowly lifted his arm up to place it on her shoulders, but then stopped mid-motion. Was this too far? Was it something a gentleman would do? Is this how normal humans acted? A thousand doubts suddenly rushed through Macon's mind and he panicked.

He was about to pull his arm back down and away, but Jane stopped him. She must have noticed out of the corner of her eye what he was attempting, and she reached back to grab his wrist and tugged it down, draping his arms across her shoulders. She smiled innocently up at him and if Macon's heart was beating, he was certain that it would have stopped. Jane turned her eyes back to the screen and laced her fingers through his.

Leah covered her mouth with her hands to stop the delighted squeal that was threatening to escape her lips.

Hunting reappeared next to her, biting off a bit of his Sugar Daddy pop.

"What's up with you?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"They're so cute," cooed Leah, pointing down at Macon and Jane.

"Oh my god," Hunting rolled his eyes. "You two are going to make me dry heave." Hunting knew that Macon could hear him perfectly, but his brother made no move retaliate. "I bet fifty bucks they won't even kiss."

Leah smirked. "You're on. Hey, wait, where are my Lemon Heads?"

An emotion of remembrance crossed over Hunting's handsome features before he quickly masked it. "They didn't have any."

"You liar," Leah accused. "You should have gotten me extra butter."

"Oh hey, a sword fight!" Hunting immediately turned his attention away from his sister and on to the movie screen. Leah rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat, gloomily popping more pieces of popcorn in her mouth, savoring the taste before it turned to ash on her tongue.

Hunting watched the Man in Black's fight with Inigo, intrigued. He watched as the swords clashed against each other, each opponent trying to defeat the other. At one point, he stood up and mimicked the Man in Black's technique, but Leah forcefully pulled him back down into his seat by the tail of his shirt. The Sugar Daddy pop fell out of his hand and landed on the floor. Her brother didn't notice.

"What?!" said Hunting, a little too loudly when the Man in Black knocked out Inigo. A few people in other rows shot them dirty looks. "I would have just killed him!"

"Would you shut up?" hissed Leah.

"Would you stop being so annoying?" Hunting shot back.

Leah glared daggers at them, and then turned to the humans sitting in the seats close to them. "Sorry," she smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes and turning on a bit of her Succubus charm to will the people to ignore them. "It won't happen again."

And it didn't, for about five or so minutes. Hunting felt obliged to make his own commentary for the movie, despite the looks Leah was giving him. He would scoff and make a snarky remark at the romantic scenes, attempt to act out the action scenes, and laugh obnoxiously at the puns in the movie. Leah got a headache about halfway through the movie, and by the way Macon's shoulders tensed at every word that came out of Hunting's mouth, she wasn't the only one bothered by him.

The only part where Hunting actually stopped talking was when Inigo battled Rugen. His black eyes were wide and fixed on the screen, his face showing complete awe as he was practically sitting on the edge of his seat. Leah smirked; it was one of those rare moments where Hunting's walls of snark and sarcasm lowered themselves and he became open. Vulnerable.

It was refreshing to see Hunting like this. Even if it was because of the cinema, it proved to Leah that her middle brother wasn't _completely_ an ass, no matter how much he acted like it.

However, the second Rugen was defeated and the action was over, Hunting resumed his façade. As Westley was reunited with Buttercup, he sighed dramatically.

"God, is this over yet? Macon, you pick the worst movies—"

Using his inhuman speed, Macon picked that moment to whip around in his seat and chuck something at his brother. Unnoticed by humans, the object went soaring through the air across the theatre and struck Hunting right between his eyes. The younger Incubus got floored, falling over in his chair and on to Leah's lap from the force of the impact.

"Ow!" he cried out in protest. He rubbed his head, groaning at the pain that it brought him. "Dammit, M, what the—did you throw your _shoe?!_"

Leah burst into a fit of giggles and Hunting glared up at her from her lap. "I'm glad my agonizing pain is amusing to you," he snapped.

"You were asking for it," she pointed out.

Hunting groaned again and let his head drop into Leah's lap.

The movie ended on a cheerful note, with all the protagonists riding off into the sunset on white horses. Leah glanced down at Macon and Jane. Jane was resting her head on Macon's shoulder. Leah didn't need her ability to see in the dark to tell that Macon was smiling. The sight warmed Leah's heart.

"I hate you," moaned Hunting from her lap, utterly ruining the moment. "I hate the both of you."

The credits began to roll and the lights in the theatre came back on. People around them quickly stood and walked brusquely away, sending the pair of Supernaturals dirty glances over their shoulders.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Whatever you said, dear brother."

"I really do. I could have died! Hell, I could be dying right now. How do you know you didn't give me a brain hemorrhage?"

"You're blood would have to be flowing for that to happen," Leah pointed out.

"Pfft. Logic."

Macon stood up and pulled Jane up with him.

"Macon? What's wrong?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Nothing, nothing," he said as he ushered her out of the isle.

"Yes, there is!" protested Jane. "You're in a hurry to get out of here, and—what happened to your shoe?"

Macon opened his mouth to speak, but got cut off when a shoe hit him on the temple. He got knocked off balance and would have fallen over if he hadn't caught himself on the chairs in front of him.

"Macon!" cried Jane. She whipped around, catching the sight of Hunting victoriously pumping his fist in the air and Leah tugging at him, attempting to hide him under the seats.

"Revenge is a plate of cold food!" declared Hunting loudly.

"It's 'revenge is a dish best served cold', stupid," corrected Leah flatly.

"Do you know those people?" she turned back to her date, who was wincing while he was rubbing his temple with one hand, his shoe in the other.

"No," said Macon, wincing again.

"Come on, let's go get some ice to put on that," suggested Jane. Macon didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't need ice—the swelling of his injury was already starting to disappear. After all, it would be a shame if he told her now that her soft hand was on his cheek. Jane's eyes were wide and concerned and she was taking his hand to lead him out of the theatre away from his obnoxious siblings and Macon decided that not telling her was a good plan.

She was so warm…

Jane was politely asking the teenager at the concession stand if he could give her a bag of ice when Hunting and Leah reappeared, coming out of the theatre. They were fighting. Macon shut his eyes and groaned, rubbing his temple for the oncoming headache. Jane, who must have thought his noise was made out of pain, held his hand a little tighter. She too noticed his siblings, and frowned.

"You can't be nice for once in your life, can you?" accused Leah, holding a tub of popcorn almost protectively.

"I was being nice! I was watching out for you!" argued Hunting. "Sorry if I see you more as a size four than a fifteen."

Leah looked livid, but said nothing else to him. Instead, she stormed away from him and over to the concession stand. She pushed past Macon and Jane, and shoved the popcorn in the poor worker's face.

"Put extra butter on this," she dictated, sounding more like an order than a request.

Jane blinked at the sudden interference. "Excuse me?"

Hunting pushed Leah aside and slid a little too close next to Jane, grinning devilishly. "You're excused, darling."

"Hunting," warned Macon, glaring at his brother.

"Aren't you the guy who threw that shoe?" questioned Jane, pointing to the shoe still in Macon's hand. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"You bet we do!" Hunting slug his arm around Macon's shoulders. He batted his eyelashes, mocking sentiment. "That's our sister, Leah. I'm M's brother, Hunting. We're practically twins!"

Macon shoved Hunting off of him, but Jane could still see the striking resemblance they had to each other. Though Macon was slightly taller and Hunting was slightly lankier, they still had the same handsome features—dark eyes, a strong jaw and raven hair.

"Oh my god," said Jane. She turned to Macon. "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"Well I didn't expect him to be here," snapped Macon, who was practically glowering. "Either of them."

Jane turned her attention to Leah. Save for the black hair, Leah shared their features, only in a softer, more pixyish way. Her face was beautiful, but contorted in anger and frustration.

"Ugh!" she suddenly shouted. She whirled around to face her middle brother. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did what?" asked Hunting, truly not knowing.

"They're all out of butter!"

Hunting threw back his head and laughed. Leah made a noise akin a growl, and suddenly Hunting was being shoved to the ground by his sister. Jane blinked; she hadn't seen Leah move. She must have been pretty fast.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Hunting cried desperately, wrestling with the furious Succuabus.

"Leah, get off him!" Macon intervened, wrapping an arm around his sister's waist and pulling her back.

"You _ass_!" Leah shouted, struggling, and no one was exactly sure which brother she was talking to.

Jane and the concession worker were both so shocked by the fight that neither of them noticed the soda machine swelling with sudden pressure until it burst open. Jane shrieked and the worker yelped, both getting covered in carbonated fluid. Hunting, who was still lying on the ground propped up on his elbows, snorted and covered his mouth in order not to laugh.

"Nice, Leah."

Leah stopped struggling and Macon let her go. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry—"

Jane rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hand. They were stinging due to the soda in them. Her hair was half-doused, her flowered sundress now utterly ruined. Macon cupped Jane's chin, pulling her head up so he could examine her for any injuries. After he decided that she was unharmed, he shot a cold look over his shoulder to his siblings.

"Forget the ice," Macon told Jane. "I'll take you home."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin your car," Jane attempted to protest, motioning to her now soggy appearance. "I'll get it all sticky."

"No, I insist." Macon put his hand on the small of Jane's back and led her out of the building, not looking back once. Leah looked devastated. Hunting got up off the floor and shrugged.

"Well at least she wasn't wearing white."

* * *

An hour later, Macon returned to the estate. Leah and Hunting sat in the main room, Leah nervously pacing, Hunting looking rather bored and tossing a small ball in the air to entertain himself. Macon looked thunderous when he opened the door, and both of his siblings immediately shrunk back.

"Macon, I—" Leah started. Macon held up his hand and she shut her mouth. The eldest sibling took a deep, calming breath and exhaled through his nose.

"What," he said softly, "would possess the two of you to think that _that_ was a good idea?"

"We just wanted to see your belle," answered Hunting, returning to tossing his ball and catching it. "It's not every day you find yourself a lady friend."

"And I wonder why that is?" Macon muttered, rubbing his temples.

"We just wanted to meet her," Leah said. "We didn't mean to ruin your date."

"Speak for yourself," scoffed Hunting.

"If I wanted her to meet you, don't you think that I would have brought her here instead of taking her to the cinema?" Macon questioned irritably, raising an eyebrow. "There are times I don't like to be seen out in public, and this is one of those times!"

Due to his rage, a flower vase exploded, sending little bits of china all over the room. Leah jumped, and Macon took another deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Never mind it now," he said, striding past them. "She probably won't be seeing me again any time soon."

"Macon!" Leah called desperately, but he was already up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

The next evening, Leah was downstairs lounging on one of the main room's couches, reading a book. She was broken from her trance when she heard a knocking sound. Confused, she set down her book and curiously looked around. It came again, and Leah stood up.

Hunting strolled into the room, licking his fingers and still chewing the reminisce of something that Leah didn't want to know what was.

"Do you hear that?" asked Leah.

"What?"

"That knocking. Is Macon doing something upstairs?"

Hunting shrugged. "How should I know? He has been locked in his room all day."

A strange thought came into Leah's mind. "Do you think that someone is at the door?"

"Leah. This is Ravenwood. Humans don't get within _miles_ of this place. They wouldn't be knocking—"

He stopped talking when the knocking came again. Both sibling's listened intently, and realized at the same moment that the noise was in fact coming from the front door.

Before Leah could stop him, Hunting Traveled over to the door and opened it violently. "We're not buying any Girl Scout cookies," he said rudely, and then slammed the door in the person's face.

"I'm not selling any," came the confused reply of the person. Jane.

Leah rolled her eyes and Traveled over to the door, shoving her brother out of the way before opening the door again.

"I'm sorry," Leah apologized. "He's really irritating."

"I can see that…," Jane trailed off, her eyes wandering over Leah's shoulder to gaze into the mansion. "Oh my god. You guys _live_ here?"

Leah turned her head around. The mansion currently looked rather Victorian, with diamond chandeliers handing from the ceilings and the carpet made up of red velvet.

"More or less," answered Hunting, popping up behind Leah with an amused smirk. "Depends on what day it is."

Jane titled her head in confusion and Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't pay attention to him," she told the human. "Anyway, do you want to see Macon? I'm sure he'll be thrilled. He's been rather upset since last night. I'm really sorry about ruining your dress, by the way."

The human's head titled even further. "You're sorry?" she repeated. "A soda machine exploded. How is that your fault?"

Leah opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. Hunting snorted behind her.

"I do want to see Macon," continued Jane. "He wasn't in any of his classes today so I couldn't exactly talk to him then. Also, here." From behind her back, she pulled out a tub of movie popcorn. Leah could tell by the smell that it was covered in artificial butter. "I got you extra butter."

Leah beamed, and pulled an unsuspecting Jane in for a hug. Because Leah was shorter than Jane, the Succubus jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. Jane stumbled, nearly dropping the tub in the process.

"Thank you so much!" gushed Leah.

"Y-you're welcome," said Jane, flushing in surprise.

"MACON!" Hunting shouted up the stairs. "LEAH IS MAULING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Macon appeared on the top of the staircase, rubbing his temples, looking rather rumpled. "Why on Earth are you yelling?"

Hunting pointed an accusing finger at his sister and the human. Macon's eyes followed his brother's finger and eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Jane?"

Leah released Jane, taking the popcorn from her as well. "Look, Macon! She brought me popcorn, with _extra butter_!" She aimed the last part of her sentence to Hunting, who rolled his eyes.

"Good god, let it go, woman," he muttered.

Leah stuck out her tongue at him, then turned back to Macon. "I like her."

Jane glanced between all three siblings, her eyes finally locking with Macon's. The eldest Incubus quickly descended the stairs and strode across the foyer over to her.

"Let's go outside," he said, gently taking Jane's arm and leading her out onto the veranda.

The sun had just set, saving Macon the trouble of awkwardly standing in the shadows while Jane could bask in the waning daylight. Cicadas buzzed in the twilight, a soft yet heated breeze passing over the plantation. Macon knew his siblings would be listening to their every word, so he was careful to not say anything too uncivilized.

"You got Leah extra butter?" he said, smiling and quirking an eyebrow. Jane laughed once.

"Those people at the theatre must think that I'm crazy for buying popcorn and not going to see a movie," she said, shaking her head. "But yes. Consider it a peace offering. I know last night didn't go exactly the way we planned, but a lot of couples have crummy first dates and they end up fine, so I figured—mmph!"

Macon knew that kissing Jane in the middle of her sentence was brash and most likely ungentlemanly, but he couldn't help it. She just sort of melted into him and fit so perfectly in his hands. Jane smelled like tomatoes and ink and her hair was silky under his fingers and her skin was wonderfully smooth and she was _so warm_.

When he remembered that she needed to breathe, he pulled away. Jane's face was flushed (and not just because of the summer heat), her eyes wide and glazed. They were still close—incredibly close, and she was still clinging to him as if trying to regain her bearings.

"—why not us," she finished her thought breathlessly.

"I really would enjoy it if we went out again," Macon told her, smiling.

Jane nodded, still a little dazed. "I would too."

Macon kissed her again, softer this time; nothing much more than a slight brush of his lips to hers. He could hear Jane's heart racing, and his smile widened as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Pay up!" He heard Leah demand from inside the house. Hunting made a rather loud (and dramatic, {but what wasn't with him?}) noise.

Jane must have heard it too. "Macon?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"You have a really weird family."

Macon chuckled softly and pulled her in for another kiss. He could get used to this.


End file.
